


Jumanji AU

by Xycodie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jumanji - Freeform, Jumanji AU, M/M, Please Leave Comments, Supportive Nedley, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, and reviews, no beta or nothing, sorry if you don’t like that kinda thing, supportive Chrissy Nedley, this is my first fic, werewolf nicole, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: When Wynonna Earp starts to get a little reckless looking for her sister she decides to finally search Nedleys Secret Stash. There she finds a board game. Worth a try, right? It can’t get any worse, can it? Yes. Yes it can. Especially when that game is Jumanji





	1. This is why we can’t have nice things

“Hey Nedley. Nedsters. Nedurino.” The voice rang out and Nedley sighed softly not bothering to glance up from his work. It had been a long day him and Wynonna Earp always brought bad news. And chaos. He grumbled to show his disapproval as he responded,

“Wynonna if it’s for that flame thrower-“

“it’s not the flamethrower.” The older Earp quickly interrupted as Nedley weighed his options. He kept his gaze on his paperwork. In the end he decided it be better to get this over with.

“Yes Earp?”

“Could I have a peek at your supernatural stash- y'know the one.” At this the Sheriff did look up to see Wynonna giving her a puppy dog stylish face.

“Wynonna. That stash-“

“it’s for Waverly.” Nedley immediately noticed the change on Wynonna's face and nodded.

“Go ahead Earp. Just put everything back where it came from and don’t unleash any demons or shit.” He gave another huff, unable to keep the agitation out of his voice as he spoke. 

  
Wynonna nodded in confirmation and went to shove the book case when she realized she needed her ginger snap. Stupid bookshelf.

“EY! NICOLE!” She shouted out not bothering to leave the office to fetch the girl herself. The two as of lately had been avoiding each other. Or maybe they hadn’t had a reason to see each other. The ginger cop walked in the room and sighed.

“Wynonna-“

“just help me with this.” Wynonna snapped before adding, “Then you won't have to see my stupid face for a while.” Nicole sighed but helped wynonna shove the bookcase out of the way. After doing so the cop left without another word.

“Thanks for your help.” Wynonna muttered before walking in and glancing around. The place looked just like they had left it. Walls of voodoo and nonsense.

“Alright- let's see what we got here.” the Earp heir muttered to no one in particular.

“Magic mirror? No thanks.” She paused before tossing the mirror behind her.

“Gnome figurine? Nope. Not this again.” Wynonna looked at the taped up figurine letting Her fingers skim over the line of the tape. They hit the end and she absentmindedly started picking at the edge of the tape her mind going back to the day it happened. When everything was crazy, but at least Waverly was there. Waverly always made things better. A sudden drumming pulled the older Earp out of her mind as she glanced around.

“What the hell is that? Last time I checked we did not have a marching band.” She murmured before noticing a corner of a rectangle popping out of a shelf. Wynonna grabbed it and yanked it ignoring as some of the other items clanked around to fit the hole that was left.

“A game... for those who seek to find. For those who want to leave their world behind.” Wynonna squinted at the board game.

“A board game? What the heck. Doesn’t seem to be that bad.” She shrugged before adding, “Wouldn’t mind leaving my world behind. Could help with finding Waverly too.” She opened the game before sitting on the ground opening it to find it all wooden.

“Damn. This must've not have been cheap.” She muttered when words started to appear in the circle in the middle. Deciding to ignore the words she glanced down to a small section that held game pieces.

“Hmmm. The most important thing of the game. Choosing your piece.” Wynonna looked at the player pieces to find a giraffe, rhino and monkey.

“Rhino.” As Wynonna put her piece on the board she grabbed the monkey one and also placed it on the board. Another message popped up on the screen and this time Wynonna leaned over to read it. “ _Second player. Please choose your piece_.” Wynonna frowned at the board. She had. The monkey. But the message just kept popping up.

“Hey Nedley!” She called out from the spot she was sitting. The man sighed softly at being disturbed before answering.

“What Wynonna?”

“I just need you to do this one thing. This thing isn’t letting me start another person.” There was a small pause before the older man spoke

“Wynonna-”

“Please. It’s- it’s for Waverly.” The older Earps voice got soft and Nedley knew he couldn’t ignore it.

He had noticed it Monday when Nicole came in and Waverly wasn’t there. Nor did she drop off lunch. That’s when the Sheriff decided to ask curiosity getting the better of him. He took one look at Nicole’s face and knew. She explained to him quietly her voice soft like Wynonna's was and he offered her time off but the ginger cop merely shook her head in declination. The same face was being presented as well and he knew he couldn’t resist. After all the Earps, or at least the younger Earp was very much adored. She was the most liked in the town.

“Alright.” He huffed getting up and went over to Wynonna.

“What do you want?”

“Just put the piece on the start.” Nedley shrugged doing as The older Earp asked and went back to his desk.

“Alrighty. Go time!” With that Wynonna grabbed the dice and rolled. 6. But before the brunette could do anything her game piece started moving. On its own.

“What the fuck?” She exclaimed confused. Once it landed she heard the drumming and looked around again.

“Fuck. This isn’t ideal.” She muttered before noticing the screen lit up again. “ _A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch_." Her nose wrinkled.

"What does that –“ before she could finish the sentence a loud buzzing noise came from nowhere and glanced around to see a giant mosquito crawling out of the corner of the stashed room.

“Welp... that’s not normal.” Wynonna's eyes scanned the room before they landed on a tennis racket in the corner. She grabbed it ignoring how some things clanked off the shelf.

“Hope none of that was too important.” She muttered 

  
“Everything okay in there?” Nedley called out. Wynonna glanced back calling over her shoulder,

“Yup! It’s all dandy!” She paused for a minute,

“just buzzing with excitement over here!” She grinned at herself. Unfortunately Nedley didn’t understand the joke she had made. Guess she would have to deliver witty one liners some other time.

Wynonna back to the mosquito who buzzed and started to approach her.

“BATTER UP!” She yelled and whacked it. The mosquito went flying and hit the end of the room and slumped against the wall.

“Damn. I should’ve done softball in high school.”  She glanced at the tennis rack she was holding noticing inscriptions and quickly dropped it as if it had burned her.

“I would rather not get more involved than I already am.” She muttered before grabbing the game and left the closet.

“Alright Nedley. I’ll be in the old BBD office.” Nedley nodded not really wanting to know what had happened in there. The less he knew the better. His plan had always been ignore the crazy until you couldn’t. 


	2. A twisty situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Nicole, Wynonna with donuts, and some vines.

Wynonna walked to the BBD office before shutting the door behind her. Alright. That was crazy, she’d admit it but she had seen crazier. Wynonna chalked it up to being in a secret supernatural treasure cove. It was bound to bring out the worst. The older Earp opened the board and glanced at it. What was next? She grabbed the dice and gave it a toss but nothing happened. She tried again with the same result. A few more times to no avail.  
“ _Player two. Please roll the dice_.” Was the only thing that happened once Wynonna rolled it for a forth time.

“Stupid game. Actually making me interact with people before I’ve had enough whiskey.” She muttered before getting up grumbling and left the BBD office barging into Nedley's without knocking.

“Hey, Neds-”

“What Wynonna?!” By now the man had started to get fed up. There was only so much of Wynonna he could take.

“The game won’t let me play it without you. You need to play this.” Nedley sighed glancing back down at his paperwork. He would take paperwork any day over what was happening, but on the other hand... with Waverly gone he knew someone had to keep an eye on the older Earp. Just why did it have to be him?

“Alright. Where is the game?” He asked standing up.

“BBD office.” Wynonna replied leading the way. They arrived and sat down Nedley huffing.

“Soo…” Wynonna said awkwardly. She didn’t know what to say, or even if she should say anything to begin with. After all this was the sheriff she always got in trouble with as a kid. It was weird to talk to him, yet alone try and start a conversation over a board game.

“Let's just get this over with.” Nedley deadpanned and Wynonna nodded, enthusiastic they were on the same side of things. Nedley grabbed the dice and gave them a roll.

“ _Loud like trumpets and are bigger than houses be aware of the ones that rampage_.” At this Wynonna scrunched up her nose,

“This game makes no sense.” she muttered. Before any of them could speak, Nedley's walkie talkie went off,

  
“Nedley? There are reports of elephants rampaging the town.” Nedley and Wynonna looked at each other before Nedley abruptly got up.

“I told you no craziness!” he reprimanded as he started to walk out.

  
“You said no demons. Not elephants.” Wynonna snarked back with a smirk.

The door swung open before Nedley could rebut and Nicole stormed in,

“Nedley, we just got a report of Elephants-”

“I'm on it. Stay here with Wynonna and make sure she doesn't roll the damn dice.” Nedley said as he passed Nicole ignoring any of the gingers complaints. Nicole glanced at the Earp who had found an unopened box of donuts for a few days ago and was now munching on them.  

“How are- Wynonna there are Elephants rampaging the town!”

The older Earp shrugged carelessly,

  
“Yeah so? I once saw a horse.” Nicole's eyes widened before she scolded,

  
“Wynonna!”

“You're right. It was two horses.” the Earp smirked at a frowning Nicole before adding,

  
“Taterhaught, its fine. As long as they don’t come through here.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from Wynonna.

  
“You really don't get it do you?” she paused before noticing the board game and squinted,

  
“What is-”

  
“Its a board game that has magnetic pieces-” the older Earps eyes widened as she made a realization,

“That's it! The stuff! It's because of the board game!” she glanced at Nicole who was scowling at her and retorted,

  
“Hey! Stop frowning! I just made a realization that was pretty smart!” The brunette said proud of herself.

  
“Alright then, Ms know it all, how do we stop this then?” Nicole snarked back.

  
“Hey! That's not mine to figure out, I already made my smart realization of the day.” Wynonna snapped back. 

“Jeremy! Jeremy will know!’ Nicole said and looked at Wynonna,

“Where is Jeremy?” At this Wynonna shrugged.

“I haven't seen him… since... “ she trailed off her voice becoming soft and Nicole understood before whipping out her phone and called Jeremy.

  
“Pick up- pick-” the phone rang a few times before voicemail appeared and nicole groaned. Of course. She hung up before redialing and on the third ring a voice picked up,

  
“Yo daba daba doo-”

  
“Jeremy? Are you drunk?” the ginger made a confused expression as Wynonna grinned shouting out,

“Atta boy!”

  
Nicole shook her head before getting straight down to business,

“Jeremy there's elephants raging purgatory we need your help.”

“Elephants. They aren't tropical to purgatory-”

  
“Im aware. Just get to the BBD office as soon as you can please.”

“Might take a bit- i'm a lillll tipsy.’ before the ginger butch cop could say anything else Jeremy hung up and Nicole sighed.

The sound of a clank on the table alerted Nicole and she glanced up to see Wynonna had thrown the dice.

“Wynonna!”

  
“What? I wanna know whats happening,” the older Earp protested before words popped up once more.

“ _Twisting and turning, covering everything up in green, it doesn’t bite, but it sure is tight_.” Before any of the two could react a large green tentacle came shooting out of the ceiling cracking through the plaster and grabbed Wynonna wrapping itself around her waist,

“Wh!”

  
“Get it off of me!!”

“Im trying-” before the ginger could do anything a vine swung out and wrapped itself around her waist and she groaned as she was picked up dangling like Wynonna.

“Where the fuck did this thing even come from?! Dammit Haught, you were supposed to stop this!”

“Stop what?!” Nicole cried out as they struggled.

“I don’t know! Me rolling the dice- the vine snatching you up! This whole thing!” Wynonna said frantically flailing her arms gesticulating rapidly as she swung back and forth.

“Wynonna, how could I have prevented this?!” Nicole yelled back in response.

“I dunno, maybe if you were helping me find something in that supernatural stash you could’ve prevented me from playing the stupid game!” At this Nicole huffed angrily.

“Really Wynonna?! I have work!” At this Wynonna scowled at the redhead.

“Work isn’t more important than saving Waverly!” She yelled out. The effect was immediate. It was like someone had dropped a bomb of truth as silence enveloped the room.

“Wynonna…” Nicole spoke softly. They hadn’t really spoken since the fight. Since the news. When Wynonna told them what happened.

“Don’t Wynonna me!” Wynonna scolded frowning at the ginger.

“It’s damn true and you know damn straight it is.”

  
“I...” At this Wynonna shook her head,

“Yeah, save it taterhaught.”

“Wynonna… I’ve been working because- when you told us. What happened. I felt guilty. I should’ve listened to you. I shouldn't have gotten hurt. If I hadn’t gotten hurt then maybe Julian would still exist. Maybe then he could’ve saved us-“

“Nicole, Julian wasn’t your fault- you’re the love of Waverly's life, if something happened to you, I honestly don’t think she would be the same.”

“But that’s not all Wynonna. Maybe if I- I should’ve cut the rope.” At this Wynonna looked confused. “Wha-“

“Then maybe Dolls would’ve survived. And if Dolls survived then- then we wouldn’t be in this mess because he always knew what to do.” At this admission everything grew silent. The only sound was the vines creeping and twisting tighter. Wynonna was a lost for words.

“Nic- Nicole- no!” Her stern force of her voice made Nicole look confused.

“Don’t you even say that Nicole Haught. Understand?” She took a deep breath.

“I know that I don’t really seem to care about you. But I do. Waverly loves you and you make her happy and seeing her happy makes me happy. She’s pretty much all I have Nicole… but I don’t just have her. I have you. You to thank for making Waverly happy. I know I make fun of your name and everything but I do like you Nicole. You’re a stick up my ass, but I wouldn’t want it any other way, understand?” She paused for a moment before adding softer,

“Besides. You heard what Jeremy and Doc said. After y'know, he didn’t have much time left anyway. He died doing what he cared about.” Nicole merely nodded and Wynonna looked at her.

“Okay? So we’re good now.” Once again a silence grew as they struggled before Wynonna yelped.

“These things are getting tighter my boobs cant handle all this smush It’s like-.” It was then when Nicole remembered.

 

“Hold on! I think I have a pocket knife in my back pocket.” Nicole interrupted. Wynonna stared at Nicole as if she had grown two heads.

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?!” She shouted out in exasperation. For Pete’s sake, they had been dangling up here.

“I just remembered! Besides I can’t exactly reach it. My hands are tied. Literally.” Nicole shot back. Wynonna rolled her eyes at Nicole, this girl was a cop and yet sometimes not the brightest bulb in the bunch,

“Well here, swing this way. We’ll lock legs and do that move from The Emperor's new groove where Kuzco and whatshisface are back to back scaling up a crevice.”

“You’ve seen Emperors New Groove?” Nicole asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Well, Yeah. Waverly made me watch it.” The swinging of the two of them became the only sound for a bit.

They swung back and forth for a bit before Wynonna caught the edge of Nicole’s belt and they slammed together heads clunking and Nicole groaned.

  
“Watch out!”

  
“More like watch where your headed.” Wynonna said cackling slightly as Nicole huffed.

  
“Get on with it.” She said impatiently.

  
“Alright cool down Haught Stuff.” Wynonna started groping around and Nicole yelped.

  
“WRONG POCKET WYNONNA!” Wynonna snickered before piping up.

  
“Alright Haught ass. But I do have to say. You’ve got a not bad ass yourself.” Nicole could only sigh in defeat as Wynonna grabbed the pocket knife out of Nicole's front pocket and cut them free to which the vines retreated going limp,  
Both girls fell to the floor with a thud. Nicole groaned.

  
“Well that was a doozy.” Wynonna muttered.

  
“You could say that again.” Nicole grumbled

  
“Well, that was a doozy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter!! Comments and criticism is greatly appreciated! Find me on Twitter as @Unicorn_Waverly or on tumblr as @souffle-girl-oswin


	3. Monkey Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy arrives and Nedley and Wynonna have a heart to heart chat. Also a monkey eats Nedleys Stetson

Nicole and Wynonna sat on the floor for a minute, catching their breaths when a soft knock alerted them and they looked up to see Jeremy entering.   
“Hey guys- I’m not that drunk anymore, created something to actually defuse it Anyway-” the scientist paused  
When he noticed the looks he was receiving from the pair.

“Wh- why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Because we just got grabbed and dangled by a bunch of vines. Let us catch our breaths.” Wynonna snapped agitated by the events that had just occurred.

“Okay where's the thing?” Jeremy asked looking at Nicole. Nicole scowled from where she was sitting on the ground pointing to the board game and Jeremy walked up to it. 

After a few minutes of inspecting it, with a ‘Ouch!’ and ‘I know how to do my job Wynonna.’ He sat down in a chair. 

“So, the board game? Its sentient. And you can't end all this until you finish the game.” 

At this Wynonna looked bewildered, “What?! how do you know that?”

“I read the instructions.” Came Jeremys simple response. At this Wynonna looked even more confused. .   
“There were instructions?”

“WYNONNA!” Nicole chastised glaring at the older Earp.

“I SWEAR THEY WEREN'T THERE EARLIER!” Wynonna protested  
“Righhhttt.” Nicole drawled crossing her arms over her chest in agitation

The door burst open and Nedley strode in, not wasting a moment before speaking,   
“Alright we’ve managed to evacuate part of the town that the elephants have rampaged were worki- why the hell are there vines everywhere?!” He exclaimed before his gaze fell on Nicole who was still on the floor, 

“I thought I told you to NOT let her roll the dice?!” At this Nicole sighed aggravated while getting up. 

“It’s Wynonna Nedley, when can anyone keep her from doing anything?!” At this statement Nedley nodded understandingly. 

“Well technically Wa-“ before Jeremy could even finish his sentence Nicole whirled around and both her and Nedley gave the science boy a glare so hard he shut up immediately. 

“Okay. Right sensitivity training… and nice to see you too Nedley.” He muttered. 

“Nice to see you Jeremy.” Nedley said after a moment to fill the silence. 

“Yup. No problem. I’m just gonna look and see if there’s any way to stop this other than the game.” He said brushing past Nicole and left. 

“Officer Haught- can you please go and make sure Lenny doesn’t destroy any of the progress we’ve made?” With a nod nicole left as well. Leaving Wynonna who was now seated at the table. Nedley sighed and sat down as well letting a few moments of silence go by before speaking. 

 

“Wynonna, I know it's not my place to ask, but what exactly happened to Waverly?” Nicole had only told the gist of everything to Nedley. Waverly had been kidnapped. And he didn’t bother asking anything else after hearing that. 

At this Wynonna shook her head, 

“I’m gonna need more whiskey for this.” she said softly. She was unsure if she was joking or not and it seemed like Nedley felt the same. 

“I was supposed to keep her safe. I failed.”  
Wynonna pauses letting it sink in before continuing, “She was the savior. And I tried to keep her safe. But then it turned out Charlie was her father-“ 

“The Charlie you banged?” Wynonna's head snapped up in confusion and surprise at the old man's language. “How do you know that?” She asked surprised at the older mans language. 

“I’m old, not stupid. And word got around quick regarding the fire truck incident.” “Oh.” “Yeah. So- Charlie is Waverly's father? How does that work?” 

“He’s an angel. And so is Waverly.” 

“She was voted the nicest person in Purgatory.” Nedley said mulling over Wynonna's words as the older Earp just stared at him. “That’s it? No big reaction-“ 

“Wynonna you of all people should know I just take things as they are. Whether it be end of the world, which it always seems to be, or an angel.” Wynonna nodded softly in response. 

It was nice catching up with Wynonna. It had been a long time since they talked. 

Nedley remembered after the Michelle incident and the barn he tried to keep an eye on the Earp kids. He knew the father after all. And after the father- and older sister passed on he tried even harder. He knew it wasn’t his responsibility but they were decent kids. Often times when Wynonna would get put in lock up for the night sometimes Nedley would visit and give the girl a donut and try to talk to her. Try being the key word there. 

“Alright Nedsters. Roll the dice.” 

Wynonnas words pulled Nedley out of his trip down memory lane. With a grunt Nedley reached for the dice and gave them a small roll. “A screech. A howl. Mammals with opposable thumbs are most foul.” “Wha-“ before the Earp girl could say anything the window crashed and a monkey flew through. “What the actual BULLSHIT?!” 

Jeremy suddenly came running in. “GUYS THERE ARE HOWLER MONKEYS CHASING ME AND I-“ 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME JEREMY!” Wynonna yelled pointing to the monkey in front of Nedley and her who was growling angrily. 

Jeremy froze before whispering. “Don’t move.”

“I’m not stupid Jeremy.” Wynonna snapped back hoping the monkey would stay still. 

It seemed like the monkey had other plans as it whirled around facing Wynonna and Nedley

“Yup. I’m out.” Wynonna grabbed the board game and skrrted out of there Jeremy following her like a puppy. 

As she ran out Nicole stumbled out of a near corridor door a monkey perched upon her back no intention of letting go. “MOTHER FUC-“ 

“Oh hey Nicole. Nice scarf you got there-“ Wynonna said as she paused for a minute to take a quick moment, wishing she had her phone on her, ignoring as Jeremy ran past her. 

“This would make a good picture.” She said with a grin. 

“THE BLOODY THING JUST ATE MY STETSON!” Nedley yelled out as he trailed Wynonna. The two of them ran to Nedley's office and Wynonna slammed the door shut behind them. 

“Thank go-”

“Don’t go thanking god just yet Wynonna.” Nedley voice came out real quiet and Wynonna turned to him before following his gaze. 

In the corner of the room sat a gorilla. It’s hands were the size of dinner plates. 

“Aw, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for reading this!!! We have gotten this far!!!!! Kudos, comments and feedback is absolutely loved and appreciated!


	4. Donkey Kong showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s got a secret. And there’s monkey business to handle as well.

“Well, fuck.” Wynonna muttered at the sight before her. A gorilla, around 5 feet was huddled in the corner and it raised its head at Wynonna’s cussing.  
“What do we do?” Wynonna asked frozen in fear. 

“Don’t move.” Came a small voice from the corner that sounded awfully familiar.  
Wynonna slowly peered past Nedley's desk and that’s when she saw Jeremy in the far left corner opposite of the gorilla curled up in a ball.  
An agitated huff came from the beast, due to Wynonna's movement and the older Earp froze again. 

“This is a pile of steaming shit-“ She muttered.

A creak of the door and Nicole walked in before freezing at the look Nedley and Wynonna were giving her, 

“What, it’s a madhouse out there?” She asked confused. Her uniform was ruffled from where she had struggled with the monkey earlier.

“Corner.” Wynonna whispered. Nicole looked confused but turned to see the massive ape baring its teeth at the new person's appearance ready to attack.

Nicole’s immediate demeanor changed. She knew that things would happen within the next couple of seconds and she also knew she couldn’t explain it in such short time. She also knew it was about to have a real turn of events.

“Guys. I’m sorry I haven’t told you-”

Before anyone could ask what the Gorilla roared and as it took a step forward Nicole charged.

But as she did it was like an effortless change came upon the redhead. Her clothes tore away as she lept her feet became giant paws the size of a clock on the wall and in her place was an 8 foot ginger wolf who slammed the gorilla against the wall. 

 

“What on Earth's tarnation-“ Wynonna muttered as Jeremy immediately took his chance fleeing past Wynonna, Nedley close on his heels. “Wynonna!” He yelled out and Wynonna reluctantly followed, her hands now empty, confused beyond disbelief.  
“Where do we go now?!” She yelled out.

“A holding cell.” He responded as the three of them ran to where the holding cells were and locked themselves inside. Now being fully safe from the monkeys that were causing havoc Wynonna cussed. 

“What the flying monkey shit was that!” She yelled out eyes wide at the sight she just saw. 

“Nicole’s a Werewolf, Wynonna.” Jeremy responded as if he already knew. 

“Wait- you know?!” She accused Jeremy to which the boy held up his hands in defense. 

“Well- no. I’ve just had suspicion!” Wynonna stared at the boy as if he had grown two heads, unable to stop her anger that was fueled by confusion

“And you didn’t tell us?!” Wynonna yelled, before Nedley stood up holding his hands out to calm the two down. 

“Listen you two. Wynonna, obviously Nicole had a good reason for not telling us. Jeremy. Next time you suspect something, please tell the rest of us.” He said before adding under his breath. “It would’ve been nice to know I was hiring a werewolf on the force.” It was silent for a few minutes until Nicole ran back dressed in a jacket and sweatpants. 

“Everything okay?” She asked gently, 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT NICOLE!” Wynonna practically screamed at the ginger, who winced at the spitfire of her words.

Nicole sighed knowing it would happen sooner or later. “Listen-“

“NO’ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL IS THAT YOU WERE A FUCKING WEREWOLF!” 

It was at this Nicole had lost her temper. She had one hell of the day, a fire had nearly burned a house she was investigating, losing all of her leads, she had argued with an old lady about where the general store was, before the lady called her names and left, she had to deal with lenny who seemed to be amplified by 10x times today, she had just been fighting a gorilla and now this.

“WHEN WAS I GONNA TELL YOU GUYS?! When Waverly and I just got together?! When Waverly was finding out she wasn’t an Earp?! When she was possessed by a demon?! When you were pregnant?! When Dolls died?! When her mother returned?! When Doc became a vampire?!” She shouted until Wynonna shut up quietly absorbing the other girls words, before agreeing with a small shrug.  
“Alright- you have a point there Fluffy, but that still doesn’t excuse at least telling me!”

“You guys are literally dealing with everything all at once I can’t put my problems on top of that. And did you just use a Harry Potter reference?” 

“Waverly.” Was all the brunette said as if it explained everything. And in a way it did. 

“Alright. We need to focus. How are we going to get these things out of the BBD office?” Nedley piped up. 

“We could flush them out.” Jeremy said before Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Jeremy where are we gonna find a toilet that big?” 

“He means like scare them all out Wynonna!” Wynonna was quiet for a moment. “Right. Continue.” 

“We could turn the temperature down so it gets cold enough for them to leave?” Nice suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

“Bingo! Brilliant Nicole! They’re used to warmer temperatures! Nedley where’s the AC?” 

At this Nedley sighed. “In my office.” 

“The gorillaz still there. Just injured.” Nicole pipped up to which Wynonna gave her a look.

“What I didn’t want to kill it!” She exclaimed.

“Okay okay, shut up the both of you! We just need a distraction! Nicole?” 

“Yeah. I can draw him out.” Nicole agreed softly before quickly shifting tearing off her coat and pair of pants she had. “Be safe Pluto!” Wynonna called out before adding under her breath, “Waverly would kill me if something happened to you.” She muttered opening the jail cell to let Nicole out. 

Nicole quickly slunk to Nedley's office before letting out a sharp bark. The gorilla that was lying there suddenly snapped up growling. Looked like it was still pissed. It was go time. Without a second to spare she whirled around scrambling out of there her nails scratching the hardwood floor as the gorilla was hot on her heels. Nicole knew the door wasn't the best way to leave…

she anxiously looked around for an escape route when a window caught her eye. Might be a tight fit, but it was worth a try. She flung herself forward her eyes squeezed shut as the window shattered under her impact. She felt the edges get caught on her fur as she hit the ground hard embedding some glass on her. Nicole heard a howl and looked behind her to see the Gorilla had thrown itself out the window too and was still following her. 

She had gotten the beast out of the building, but now realized she had no idea for what to do now. She had assumed that it would just stop chasing her, but her assumption was off given how the gorilla charged her and Nicole scrambled to get out of the way the gorilla missing her by an inch. Fuck. Well this wasn’t ideal. Until an idea hit her. 

The coal mine. Surely she could lose the gorilla in there, right? Nicole quickly switched directions effortlessly her paws thudding as they hit the ground the giant ape hot on her heels. Within minutes she reached the coal mine and then the realization hit her. It had collapsed. Shit. But before she could plan ahead the raging beast caught up to her and slammed her to the ground taking her breath away, and not in a good way. The ginger wolf scratched its chest with a paw yelping as it used a giant fist slamming down on her chest as she felt a crack and pain tear through her. She growled before using her hind legs and with a powerful kick the gorilla was sent toppling. 

Without hesitation she pulled herself up and that’s when she noticed a small crack in the coal mines collapsed front. Nicole felt herself gallop and threw herself bracing in case she got stuck and thankfully fit through, even if she knew she was probably looking more black then red from the soot. The wolf sputtered as she hit the ground but took off running heating the sounds of whooping and roaring not far behind. 

This place was a mess. Wood sticking out at random places the air gritty with soot and coal, it really wasn’t the place to be. “What else is new?” She thought before noticing a snazzy nook that she could fit through but the gorilla would have trouble. Quickly squeezing through her breath labored Nicole looped back and kept running leaving the gorilla in her dust. She stampeded back to the entrance and jumped out before turning back. She needed to trap the gorilla in there. Frantically she glanced around for a way when the wolf noticed a beam sticking up holding some of the structure together. She lunged shoving it with a thud and the hole was covered up. That would stop the gorilla for a while. 

Taking a few minutes Nicole stood there, sooty and slightly bleeding before heading back to the BBD. Once she arrived she jumped back through the window, some of the glass that hadn’t been shattered now cracking. Nicole sighed softly before allowing herself to shift back aware of her injuries as some glass had gotten stuck in her sides. She quickly plucked it out and discarded it in the trash can avoiding the monkeys that were trashing the place. Nicole quickly grabbed her clothes from her locker and changed before heading back to the holding cell 

“Thank god you're alive Smoky. Not even gonna ask what you’ve been smoking.” Wynonna said referring to her soot covered face and hair as Jeremy asked if the gorilla had left. Nicole gave a curt nod before responding, “Yup. Just some monkeys to watch out. But they’re distracted by trashing the place.”

“Well monkeys are naturally cur-“ 

“Alright Jeremy. Just go make this place frost land.” Wynonna snapped.  
“Rrighhtt.” The science boy said before shuffling out the door to Nedley's office. 

“Now what?” Nicole asked curiously.  
“We wait, I guess.” Came Wynonnas quiet reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update the tags haha. Thank you for reading!!! I would love to hear your thoughts!!


	5. Dog Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff while the gang waits for the monkeys to leave. Sorry for the short chapter. Life hasn’t been the best lately.

The group waited in silence for Jeremy when they started to feel chilled.

“I wish I had those bonus blankets Waverly loves.” Wynonna muttered softly. It was then when Wynonna's sentence gave Nicole an idea. She sighed in agitation of what was to come.

“Listen. If I do something you have to promise not to make fun of me.” She warned Wynonna, the girl giving her a confused look. Nicole walked out of the cell and to the bathroom quickly taking off her clothes before letting herself shift. After a moment of bones cracking and shifting into place she padded out her paws gently scruffing on the ground as she walked back to the cell.

“W- ohhhhhhh. Okay. At least let me make one joke.” Nicole merely glared at the girl and Wynonna huffed.

“You’re no fun.” She said pouting as if she was a kid.

“Nicole we need to have a serious talk about this after.” Nedley spoke up opening the door of the cell as she walked back in and laid down.

“So-“ Wynonna started but Nicole’s movement cut her off.

The ginger wolf sighed softly before getting up and circled around Wynonna a few times before laying down hoping she made her point clearer.

“Looks like she wants us to cuddle her.” Jeremy pipped up as he approached the cell door.

“No shit, dipshit.” Wynonna snapped and Nedley sighed. How’d he end up in these situations? He never asked for this. But then again he _did_ hire Lonny. So maybe it was karma.  But then again Lonny was karma himself.  

A few hours later and Jeremy, Nedley And Wynonna were all cuddled against Nicole who wasn’t asleep merely resting, one eye open. She heard a shuffle and from the heartbeat could tell Wynonna wasn’t asleep.

“Thanks. Really Nicole.” Her voice came out soft, and Nicole could practically hear it in her voice. The hurt and pain the older woman had gone through. She sounded so old, and tired and Nicole felt her heart go out to her that evening. She merely picked up her head and looked at the older Earp for a minute hoping her eyes could convey the message she wanted.

Another few hours passed and Jeremy spoke up from the corner he was in surrounded by a few books.

“Alright guys it's evening, they should be gone by now.” Wynonna got up helping Nedley up and they walked out to assess the damage. It had looked like a herd of elephants had gone through. Drawers from desks were lying about, papers were everywhere and so was monkey poop. Wynonna scrunched her nose from the smell.

“Nicole, please go find Lonny, and begin to clean up this mess. Wynonna and I better go get the board game and finish this.”

Wynonna groaned once she opened the door to the BBD office, the place was a little less in shambles then the rest of the building but she realized that she had forgotten the board game. Wynonna stomped back to the where the holding cell before pausing as her eyes scanned the room. No board game.

“Jeremy?” she asked her voice on edge as the scientist looked up from where he was sitting.

“Yeah?”

“Where's the board game?” At this point her voice had gone slightly higher pitch do to the anxiety that was seeping in.

“I thought you had it.” he said with a frown and Wynonna looked at him.

“I did have it… or at least I thought I did.” she muttered getting confused. Before the science boy could respond she marched to Nedley's office not even bothering to knock,

“Nedley. The board game is gone.” the old man looked up from where he was sitting on the phone and glared at the older Earp.

“You're kidding, right?’ he asked after an angry pause.

“Nope.” Wynonna replied shaking her head.

“Go get Nicole and ask her to run the footage.” He instructed. At this Wynonna looked confused.

“Wait what?”

“The camera footage. The surveillance footage.” Nedley repeated himself giving Wynonna a look that said he was one step away from giving up.

“We have security cameras?”

“Wynonna, this is a police precinct, of course we have surveillance cameras.”

Wynonna merely shrugged and walked off to find the ginger cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Tbh that last comment was what really encouraged me to post again. I’ve had a rough week and it made me smile. I’d also like to thank everyone who comments. It does mean a lot. Sorry for the short chapter. We are surprisingly coming to an end. Around 4,000 words away!


	6. Fox and the Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board game is missing. Wynonna decides to go Turner and Hooch on this and retrieve the least board game. Thank you for all kudos, comments and reviews. They really mean a lot.

Wynonna found Nicole bent over cleaning up some loose papers that were slightly crumpled and scattered around.

“Hey Hooch, we need the footage from an hour ago.” Nicole groaned in response as she stood back up from her squatted position. At this point she was beyond asking questions.

Wynonna trailed the cop as she led them to a locked room and took out a ring of keys before opening the door.

“Alright. Where do you want me to check?” Nicole said bending over to start the program.

“What- no you can go Nicole I got this.” At that sentence the cop turned back to Wynonna, “First off, only cops can access it, and second, no way in hell am I leaving you alone with surveillance footage.” she deadpanned and Wynonna shrugged. “Fair enough.” Nicole turned back around and logged in. “Alright, where do you want me to check?” 

“The past four hours, BBD.”

Nicole nodded and with a few clicks the computer showed Wynonna when she and Nicole were swinging from vines.

“Fast forward to the part with the monkeys.” Wynonna piped up nearly causing Nicole to jump when the voice came besides her. She obeyed and they watched as Wynonna grabbed the board game and fled the BBD office. “Do you have one of Nedley's office?” The Earp inquired and Nicole nodded switching over to the surveillance of the office. They watched for a bit before Wynonna spoke up.

“Shit I must've dropped it when you wolfed out, huh Pongo?” Wynonna grinned and Nicole could only roll her eyes.

 

“Fast forward a bit.” Nicole obeyed as they watched in fast motion Wynonna, Nedley and Jeremy run out as Nicole fought with the beast and then left. They kept watching as a few moments later Nicole came back and drew the beast out, and then after another minute or so Jeremy walk in and change the temperature and leave.

 

“There. Pause.” Wynonna instructed bent over the screen watching as a black blur jumped in Nedley's office.”

Another few minutes of rewinding and playing, Wynonna grumbled.

“Well looks like the boards been taken.” Nicole observed and wynonna sent a glare at the taller girl.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Nicole only shrugged in response as she waited for Wynonna to say something.

 

There was a silence as the earp thought about a plan and Nicole got fed up and started to  walk out of the room.

Wynonna reluctantly followed the ginger before heading back to Nedley's office and leaned against the door frame.

 

“Games been stolen by a rabid baboon.”she said ignoring as Nedley was on the phone. He didn't respond and Wynonna walked back out to the BBD office where Jeremy was.

 

“You couldn't have just picked up the game when you changed the temperature?” She asked as the boy jumped up surprised at the other girls presence.

 

“Jeez Wynonna! Learn how to knock. Is this how Waverly and Nicole feel?” he added and Wynonna snickered at the thought.

“All the time, science brain.”

“Okay, you need to come up with better nicknames and what are you even talking about?” He inquired after making a small point.

“The board games been taken by a monkey.”

“Then ask Nicole to retrieve it.” Jeremy said as if it explained everything, before elaborating when he noticed Wynonna wasn't following his train of thought, “Nicole’s a werewolf?” he said slowly and Wynonna nodded in understanding before barking out

“Hey Shep!” A few minutes later and Nicole trudged in a scowl settled upon her face. “What?” she asked irritated.

 

“Listen Lassie I need you to find the board game, and bring it home.” Wynonna grinned at her play of words while Nicole scoffed before answering slightly annoyed

“What?”

“Cmon, you're a werewolf, don't you have heightened smell and hearing and that stuff?”

“Yeah Wynonna, but th-”

“Cmon Shadow, it'll be fun.”

At this Nicole raised an eyebrow as she put a hand on her hip,

 

“Excuse me, what did you just call me?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Homeward Bound-”

 

“Of course I have, I just didn’t-”

 

“Listen. Jeremy said earlier that this chaos doesn’t stop until we finish that damn game.” Wynonna said before pointing to Jeremy who was still in the room. She contemplated for a few minutes before continuing,

 

“Besides. There's a chance we could save her.” Nicole didn't need to ask to know who “her” was. Disgruntled, Nicole reluctantly agreed,

 

“Alright. just - get a duffle bag and fill it with clothes I have stashed in my locker. Meet my by your truck. I'll be there in five.” Wynonna whooped in triumph,

 

“Atta girl! Let's go Toto this bitch!” she hollered before offering the ginger a high five, to which the girl just brushed past her.

 

“Alright Beethoven. Wet blanket much?” Wynonna grumbled before walking out to Nicole's Locker. She opened it her eyes scanning the contents before grabbing a duffle bag that was hanging on a hook and started to stuff it with clothes that were folded neatly on the bottom.

“Damn, Haught, you've been holding out on us, got a whole friggin closet in here.” Wynonna muttered while she finished up and yanked on the cord to tighten the bag.

 

She got up in her pickup truck before suddenly noticing Nicole sitting quietly in her wolf figure.  

 

“JEsus Christ!!! Wear a bell or something will a?” she grumbled and glanced at the giant dog when she got no response.

 

“Right. You're a dog.” At that Nicole growled lowly and Wynonna raised her hands defensively,

 

“Werewolf, geez don't get your non existent panties in a bunch there, Pluto. Or I might have to Woodstock you.” The ginger wolf merely let a huff and laid down in the position she was

 

“Alight Air bud, how do we do this?” she paused before making a realization,

 

“We never discussed how we were going to do this did we? You're supposed to be the smart one Nicole!” she commented.

 

“Okay. How about you pick up the scent, and I'll drive alongside you?” While saying that she reached over and opened the passenger door for Nicole who jumped out afterwards. Wynonna watched as Nicole walked back tail swishing slightly as she put her head to the ground and sniffed. It took a solid five minutes Wynonna was about to give up when the wolf let out a yelp causing Wynonna to shoot up straight in surprise.

 

“You find something girl?” she asked teasingly and Nicole ignored here deciding to take off towards the road instead.

 

“Hey! Patch!” Wynonna yelled quickly getting in her truck and started driving following the dog.


	7. Pussy Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole track down the board game... and find themselves in a bit of a bar fight.

Wynonna drove slowly ignoring the monkeys once the two of them reached the town. It didn’t take long before Nicole became agitated and whirled around swiping at one who got to close and barked harshly the monkey quickly backing off. 

“Well this is gonna take a while.” Wynonna muttered before adding, “I really hope you didn't lose the scent.” she commented. They stood in the middle of town for a while, Wynonna watching a nearby elephant and commenting, before Nicole took off in a dart once more. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Wynonna muttered quickly getting back in her jeep before adding under her breath, 

“At least give me some warning.”

They drove for a bit leaving the main square in town Wynonna keeping a close eye upon the shaggy wolf as it raced in pursuit of its find. 

After a twenty minute drive or so they found themselves at a bar with the lightened words, “Pussy Willows” and Wynonna groaned. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She grabbed the duffle bag before getting out of the truck slamming the door behind her. She held up the bag to Nicole before the dog shook its head as if to say not yet. 

“Alright let's go blow this popsicle stand.” They pushed passed the doors Wynonna in lead as Nicole was behind her protectively. Wynonna glanced at the scene that lay before her. Some broken chairs, music blaring and a few people still at the bar. Huh. She figured they would've left by now. She took a seat as a bartender walked up to her. 

“No dogs allowed.” He said gruffly and Wynonna winced. She had forgotten this part. 

“Listen, this dogs- she’s my-“ she searched her mind before continuing with a grin. “My service dog. Yeah. I’ve got a real service dog.” She continues before the man could argue. 

“Also, by any chance, have you found a board game. Or a baboon? Or a baboon with a board game recently?” The man gave a shrug. 

“Depends. What’s the board game worth?” 

Wynonna sighed. Of course they weren’t gonna fork this over easily. This was Pussy Willows after all. 

“You get to live if you hand it over.” She was done playing games. It had been one hell of a day and she was tired. She had missed Waverly. Opened a board game that caused havoc. Been dangled by a vine. Encountered gorilla and found out her sisters girlfriend was a literal werewolf. Yeah. She didn’t have time to talk things out.

“Then you won’t know where it is?” The man sneered and Wynonna pulled out her gun pointing it at him carelessly as he immediately lurched back. 

“Listen bud. I am really not in the mood for this. I had encountered a gorilla today.” She said before continuing when she noticed his expression. 

“That’s right. A goddamn gorilla. So unless you’re gonna spill I’d rather just get this over with.” She finished lamenting like. 

“I’m not sure you want to do that.” The man merely responded before continuing,

“Look around. You really should read the place before you start pointing guns.” It was at this point Wynonna noticed Nicole was growling and a few people around them were pointing guns at the two. This really was one helluva shit show wasn’t it? 

“I’m just here for a dumb board game! Just give it to me!” She argued angrily and the guy laughed. 

“Mmm. It’s gonna cost you.” He said and Wynonna wanted so bad to just shoot him and be done with it. 

“Fine. What is it gonna cost?” She asked and the man smirked smugly. 

“Mm. How about you take your clothes off and give us a show.” Before Wynonna could even register what was happening Nicole kept snarling, lunged and grabbed the man by his throat. The older Earp jumped the bar table for cover as a ring of bullets went off. 

“Goddammit Nicole.” She muttered. But before she could say anything else Nicole kept back up and Wynonna's eyes widened. 

“No-” but the command fell upon deaf ears as one by one Nicole took out the rest of the patrons and before long they were laid around knocked out and slightly injured. 

“Okay. We need some ground rules.” Wynonna said standing up. 

“Cause we really need to be on the same page. Not that I don’t like that- it was pretty awesome but you’re bleeding and that’s not good.” Nicole ignored her instead putting her nose to the ground and started sniffing around. 

“You don’t just attack people. That’s my move.” She said scolding the wolf who wasn’t listening. 

Before the Earp could continue Nicole let out a happy bark and Wynonna looked around 

“You find it?” She asked approaching the area of where Nicole was to see the wolf turn back around board game in her jaws. 

“Atta girl. Knew you could do it.” She said grabbing the game before tossing the duffle bag of clothes at the werewolf. 

“There. Now go change.” She instructed. 

“I’ll meet you in the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Please leave a review and your thoughts!!! I would love to hear some ideas! This is my first Wynonna Earp fic!!!! I love feedback!


End file.
